ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
AIR (Allied International Rescuer)
}} AIR (A'llied '''I'nternational 'R'escuer), also known as Team AIR, is a rescue organization that are formed to rescue and protect humanity from rampaging monsters. They are divided under several divisions, including AIR Rescue and AIR Flight. In Japan, Team AIR is working in their main base, AIR Falcon, located on a dormant island. History Team AIR was formed as an emergency organization after the incident of Mysterious Rampage occurred, and over the months, Team AIR became one of the most dominant rescue team in the midst of monster incidents. Team AIR Divisions Team AIR consists of several divisions that have different purpose. Currently Team AIR recognizes 3 divisions. *'''AIR Flight: Specialized in controlling planes, usually they're deployed to deal with the monsters while trying to prevent harm caused by monsters. They can also patrol the skies. Tsubasa Ariyoshi is this division's leader. *'AIR Rescue': A division that are specialized to aid and rescue people during monster attacks. Their operation may include driving rescue vehicles and ambulance. Leaded by Daisuke Nakamura. *'AIR Sci-Tech': This division takes pride in making many tools and vehicles for Team AIR, while also providing research about monsters. Headed by Gaku Hashimoto. Notable Members *'Shinji Fujiyama': The captain and the founder of the Team AIR. Mainly known for his stern attitude when handling serious situations. *'Hiromi Aozora': She is the vice-captain and the Team Mom of the Team AIR. *'Gaku Hashimoto': An expert on techs, he develops many of Team AIR's tools and vehicles. He's the leader of AIR Sci-Tech division. *'Tsubasa Ariyoshi': Even though at times he may like to showing off his skills as an ace pilot, he kept his composure when on rescue mission, which makes him suitable as the leader of AIR Flight division. *'Daisuke Nakamura': The leader of the AIR Rescue division. A fast thinker, he can direct and perform various rescues on-the-fly. He believes that rescuing is just as important as handling monster attacks. *'Intan Wulansari': Brought to Japan from Indonesia's Team AIR branch, Intan studies a lot of other lifeforms, including monsters, which proved beneficial for Team AIR's activities. Currently she's part of AIR Sci-Tech division. *'Akari Hirano': One of the newest member of the team, currently on AIR Rescue division. *'Fumie Hirano': A rescue nurse dedicated to treating anyone to full health. Akari's sister. AI Helper *'AI Claire': The first known AI Helper, residing on Akari's AIR Relayer. She can translate some monsters' languages, and can also assist on aiding on occasion. *'AI Monaté': An AI Helper currently on development. The 5 Acts of Team AIR Every members of Team AIR can recite the 5 acts of Team AIR to enforce the team's moral standings and principles when working in any situations. These 5 acts are written and created by the Team AIR's founder, Shinji Fujiyama, along with some feedback from other Team AIR members. Currently it's on planning phase. #Rescuing is our upmost top priority. #The heart of every rescuers is the kindness within. #Not every monsters are the bringer of destruction. #With our teamwork and unity, anything will be possible! #We'll bring back everyone's hopes and smiles! Gears *'AIR Relayer': A must-have for every Team AIR members, this multi-purpose bracer is mainly used as communication between the team and the leaders. AI Helper and approved custom programs can be installed for further assistance via Advanced AI system. *'AIR Megaphone': A megaphone that can be used for Team AIR's rescue activities, including alerting the civilians out of danger. This megaphone can also translate any spoken phrases to foreign languages on-the-fly, which is useful for rescue duty in overseas. *'AIR Splasher': Team AIR's fire extinguisher, usually wielded by AIR Rescue members. **'AIR Rusher': A multi-purpose rescue toolkit that works as an add-on for AIR Splasher. By combining some of its components to AIR Splasher, it can aid in different rescue scenarios. *'AIR Vestguard': A special vest that can be summoned to strengthen Team AIR's uniforms. Usually used in dire situations. Still on development. Vehicles *'AIR Cargeon': A special carrier plane that can carry Team AIR's vehicles to another city with fast speed. Operated by AIR Flight members. *'AIR Deerlope': An emergency car that is capable to reach emergency areas faster. Operated by AIR Rescue members. *'AIR Dolphina': An amphibious ambulance operated by AIR Rescue members. Known to be sturdy even when crossing stormy weathers. *'AIR Eaglejet': A set of fighter jets meant to be operated by members of AIR Flight division. These jets are capable to go as fast as Mach 5. In the main base, 5 AIR Eagle models are known to exist. **'AIR Eaglejet Kai': A different model of AIR Eaglejet that is currently on development. *'AIR Rhinotech': An emergency truck that can contain some Team AIR members for deployment, and also some aiding kits to treat the sick. Operated by AIR Rescue members. *'AIR Watertask': A firefighting truck that is capable to suppress any wild fires. It also has extendable ladders for rescue purposes. Operated by AIR Rescue members. *'AIR Whalediver': A big submarine that can be used to track something underwater. This can also be used on occasional rescue missions. Procedures Danger Levels In Team AIR, the Captain (or Vice-Captain) would determine the danger levels based on the situations they're dealing with. *Phase 1: Possibility of monsters appearing. *Phase 2: Monsters have appeared. *Phase 3: Monsters appeared in the city. *Phase 4: An emergency status given when the nation is in danger. *Phase 5: The ultimate emergency phase. Operation Naming Team AIR is well-known for naming each missions that they partake. The naming begins with Operation prefix, followed by anything that's related to the situation. The naming can be given from Team AIR members before being approved by the Captain or Vice-Captain. Trivia *At first I wanted it to be called Team AID (Allied Intermedical Defense), but later on I changed them to Team AIR (Allied International Rescuer) to further fulfill their role as the rescue team. Category:Starry Windy Category:Fan Organizations